


Hell of a Feeling

by CasualKilljoy



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick is such an asshole but in the best ways, Kaldur'mom is so done sometimes, Party, Wally West being a complete idiot, non power AU, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/pseuds/CasualKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West has a less than brilliant idea that causes him to be taped up for a majority of a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Feeling

“Dude look at all this duct tape we found!” Someone called at at some point during the party. 

Obviously the logical next step was for Wally West to say something along the lines of “You should totally tape me to that pillar to see if I can get out. Bet I can!” Everyone was beyond wasted, sans for a small handful who seemed to be chaperoning the party instead of partaking in the underage drinking. Kaldur tried to voice some concerns in these plans but Dick had already taken the roll from the person who found it and had pushed Wally against the cement cylinder. 

The boys were close, chests pressed together as Dick started to unwind the the tape. “I’ll take that bet,” Dick laughed, grin growing on his face. No one was surprised by how the two of them had acted, they weren’t anywhere near official and always denied being anything beyond friends but everyone had caught them doing something or other at some point in time. Both were also fairly open with each other when at parties like this, always dancing with each other, always stealing sneaky kisses while others were drinking, always close. 

Dick put the first strip of duct tape around Wally’s chest, walking around the pillar to pin him down with a few rows of tape. He went back in front of his friend and grabbed his hands and brought them above his head, hands crossed at his wrist. Wally raised an eyebrow but kept his hands where Dick had placed them against the column and kept still as he started to layer duct tape, first around his wrists and then around the pillar, immobilizing the ginger. For an extra measure Dick bent down to wrap a few layers around Wally’s shins to keep his legs down. 

Wally was laughing as Dick worked the tape around him, wiggling a few times to test the binds once Dick had finished. 

“Good luck, Wall-Man,” Dick laughed, tossing the duct tape aside and stealing a quick sloppy kiss with too much tongue, although Wally didn’t mind in the slightest. Wally nipped at his lip teasingly and Dick retaliated by sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on the soft flesh. Wally moaned softly into his mouth and tugged at the restraints to try and bring his hands down to touch him. When Dick finally stepped away, Wally was left nearly panting, his hair askew and ruffled and lips ever so slightly swollen. 

“I do not believe that this is a good idea,” Kaldur said, looking between Dick who was already moving across the room to another group of people, and Wally who was struggling against the bonds of the tape. 

“Hey! Kaldur! You should bring me some cheese curls!” Wally seemed entirely un-phased by the fact he was taped up to a pillar with no foreseeable way of getting out. Kaldur took a deep breath and raised a hand to his temple before walking away from the situation, letting someone else deal with it for the time being. 

M’Gann passed Wally and he leaned in the tape as much as he could, craning his neck to follow her light bouncy steps as she crossed the room to grab another Jello shot for herself. He sighed softly as he watched her, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“M’gann! Mind bringing me something to eat? I’m a bit tied up right now and Kaldur left” he called over to her, an all too charming smile filling his face. She giggled and grabbed a bowl of chips before bouncing back over to him. “Thanks beautiful,” he sighed wistfully, painfully head over heels for her. She brought a few chips up to his lips and he ate them from her fingers gleefully. 

“Isn’t this just a treat,” he heard Artemis murmur as she walked over to where they were, standing beside M’gann and studying the tussled up boy in front of them. She leaned over and murmured something into M’gann’s ear, too low for him to hear. He raised an eyebrow at her and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as M’gann laughed. 

“Hey, what did you just say?” He asked, struggling against the tape again. 

“Nothing,” Artemis laughed back, taking the bowl from M’gann and waving the girl off. The redhead giggled at her and waved a few times before walking off, giving Wally a mildly apologetic smile as she went back to Conner’s side, a drink in hand for him. Artemis picked at the chips and popped a few into her mouth as she watched Wally. 

“So babe, wanna feed me a few of those?” he asked, wiggling in the tape again which had started to get fairly uncomfortable. His eyes were locked on the bowl of chips in her hands as if those were the most important things in the world at that moment in time. Artemis raised an eyebrow and pulled out one of those strangely large and awe inspiring chips. She held it out in front of him, just out of his reach, a smirk filling her face. “Seriously? Not cool.” he sighed, tilting his head to the side, a few strands of orange hair falling into his face.

She slowly brought the chip to her lips and put the edge between her teeth, stepping forward a bit so she was closer to him, the edge of bowl pressing into his stomach. The other edge of the chip was still just out of his reach no matter how much he strained his neck to try and get to it. His lips pursed in a pout and he forced himself to look away from her as she continued to tease him with the food that was so close yet so far away from him. 

Artemis pulled the chip from between her lips and looked at him. “If you can get the chip I’ll let you kiss me,” she taunted, her voice low and tempting. He looked back over at her, his mouth going dry and his jaw dropping. 

“Babe,” he muttered softly, straining against the bounds again. She just smirked at him as she put the chip between her lips again, her teeth just barely gripping onto the edge of it. Artemis knew he wouldn’t be able to so she had no worry about this. She could stand here with the bowl of chips pressed into his stomach and a chip between her lips until the party ended and he wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

That is, he wouldn’t have been able to do anything if Dick Grayson hadn’t come up behind her and accidentally bumped her closer to wally, the bowl of chips sliding from her hands as she fell forward into the ginger, their chests crashing together. Despite being drunk off his ass, Wally’s reaction time was something to be reckoned with, he moved as much as he could as she was falling into him and bit onto the chip between her lips, snapping a part off and eating it. If he was able to move from the tape bounds he would have tried to steady her, but that was somewhat impossible. She brought her hands up and braced her palms against his chest as she slammed into him, shocked by how firm his muscles felt under his clothing at the rounds of tape. Her hands lingered longer than they should have and she found herself studying his face a bit too closely, almost counting the freckles that specked his cheeks. 

Artemis felt her cheeks flush with shame and embarrassment and she took a small step back from him as he ate the chip. She heard laughter from somewhere behind her and she swore it came from a certain boy wonder but when she turned he had already disappeared out of sight.

“So about that kiss,” Wally murmured after he swallowed the chip. Artemis shook her head and walked off, breathing heavy. “At least help me down from here!” he called after her as she walked off. 

Wally watched as the party started to wind down around him, no one helping him down from the pillar. A few people gave him some drinks or something to nibble on as they passed, but he had gotten uncomfortable long ago and couldn’t wait for someone to get him down. He had started to sober up a while back and the soberer her was, the more uncomfortable being pinned to the wall became. 

Artemis had kept far away from him for the rest of the party. At one point he watched as her and Dick talked, his body language all too amused but also apologetic. She seemed somewhat furious and frustrated with him and Wally watched as he laughed at something she said at him. The two of them somehow came to an agreement on something and he watched as Dick passed her a pair of scissors and then gave her a hand shake. 

“Hey, Dick, whatcha doing over there?” Wally called over, twisting in the tape again. Dick jogged over to him, still as graceful as ever, and leaned forward rest his hands on either side of Wally, further caging him in against the wall as if he needed to do this to keep him trapped there. 

“I’m being the best bestfriend ever. And best wingman. You are going to owe me so much, Wally.” He laughed, his voice low as he spoke to the ginger. “Also, I totally won the bet. Party’s over and you’re still trapped against the wall.”

“What do you want for winning?” Wally asked with a small eyebrow raise, glancing past Dick’s wide shoulders to look over at Artemis who seemed to be studying the two boys. She twirled the shears between her hands, the light catching on the metal blades with every turn.

“I’ll figure that out later. Enjoy the rest of your night, bud.” Dick reached over and tapped Wally’s cheek gently before pushing away from the wall and walking off, grabbing a bag of trash to take outside as he moved. 

Artemis stalked over to Wally slowly, snipping the scissors a few times as she moved. He watched the sharp blades in her hands, his jaw clenching slightly as a pit formed in his stomach. 

“So, Wall-man, still need help getting down?” She asked, running the tip of the scissors up his side. He hissed out a small stream of air at her actions and fought himself to keep still. 

“Let’s not play games with sharp scissors, Arte. Just get me down.” He told her slowly, worry clear in his voice. She didn’t respond right away, instead she brought scissors up and traced along his cheek with the tip. He exhaled slowly and stared down at her careful. “Artemis, get me down, this stopped being fun like, three hours ago.” She rolled her eyes at him and stepped back, pulling her hand away as she moved and just stood there to study him. 

He sighed and rested his head against the wall taking a few deep breaths. He heard her move and tipped his head again to look down at her as she approached him. She went to his side and started to cut through the rows and rows of duct tape that wrapped around his chest. He took a deep breath, not quite realizing how limited his breathing was when he was taped. Her fingers brushed up his arm as she went to the tape that kept hands pinned above him. She brought the scissors up and paused, moving away from the restraint and going down to the band around his shins that held his legs down. She sliced the layers away and he shifted his weight from foot to foot a few times, still watching her. 

She stood in front of him again holding the scissors in both hands and just watching him. He was so close to being free but even without the other layers of tape off he couldn’t get out of the band that held his hands above his head with how many layers Dick had put. Artemis seemed to know this and wasn’t in any rush to get rid of those last few layers. Wally watched her and licked his lips before speaking.

“You still owe me a kiss,” he murmured, taking a fairly small step forward to try and bring himself closer to her. She watched him and stepped forward, blonde hair falling into her face. She stopped when their chests were almost touching, her gaze slowly working up his body. She leaned up slightly, her lips almost brushing against his but stopped, staring up at him through her eyelashes. His heavy breathing faltered slightly and he twisted his wrists again in hopes of getting out of the binding that kept his hands away from her. Wally was leaning as close to her as he could in his current situation and she was still out of his reach. 

In a fluid movement she dropped the scissors to the ground and brought her hands up to grab the sides of his face, pulling herself closer to him and smashing her lips against his. His eyes opened in complete shock before closing slowly and enjoying the moment. He sighed into her mouth and kicked out to hook his leg around hers and pull her closer as best as he could. She bit at his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth before releasing it and tracing over the area with her tongue. 

“Babe,” he sighed, opening his green eyes to stare down at her. She smiled back up at him and brought her hands down to rest them on his chest. “Wanna grab a coffee sometime?” She laughed at his request and stepped away to grab the scissors again and finally cut him free. He rolled his shoulders a few times and looked over at her.

“Sure,” she shrugged, walking away from him slowly to put the scissors down and to start help cleaning up. He walked after her and caught her hand in his and pulled her back to him, stealing another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, careful to not stab him in the back by accident. 

Kaldur walked in on the two of them kissing and sighed, grabbing the scissors from Artemis’ hand and walking away to leave the two of them be. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so we saw a frat party while walking back from my friends place and a guy was taped to a column. This was my first thought. 
> 
> Feed back is always welcome! i love reading comments from people. I might do more in this verse if people have prompts or would like to see it continued. 
> 
> Title comes from "Dont Threaten Me With A Good Time" by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> I like the idea of Dick Grayson and Wally West being "almost" boyfriends or "totally not dating" but actually dating and in an incredibly open relationship about it.


End file.
